1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display substrate, a method of manufacturing the display substrate and a display device having the display substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display substrate capable of substantially preventing leakage of light, a method of manufacturing the display substrate and a display device having the display substrate having an improved image display quality.
2. Description of Related Art
A flat panel display device has various characteristics such as thin thickness, light weight, small size, etc., and is used in various fields.
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device is a kind of flat panel display device including an LCD panel having an array substrate, an opposite substrate opposite to the array substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the array substrate and the opposite substrate. An arrangement of liquid crystals of the liquid crystal layer vary in response to an electric field applied to a pixel electrode of the array substrate and a common electrode of the opposite substrate, and a light transmittance of the liquid crystal layer is changed, thereby displaying an image.
When a pressure is applied to the LCD panel, the arrangement of the liquid crystals is disturbed so that light leaks through the disturbed liquid crystals. In addition, when the arrangement of the liquid crystals is disturbed, a response speed of the liquid crystals is decreased.
For example, when the LCD panel is integrally formed with a touch screen panel, the pressure is constantly applied to the LCD panel so that an image display quality of the LCD device is deteriorated.